Ben 10 AF Torrence: a request fic
by crystalquirt
Summary: Ghostfreakfan's story request by Crystalquirt, with a special guest appearance made by Ghostfreakfan’s character Tonks. Thinking she is in love with Albedo, Tonks broke him out of prison and brought him to earth to try again to get Ben's Omnitrix.


Ghostfreakfan's story request

By Crystalquirt, with a special guest appearance made by Ghostfreakfan's character Tonks, from DA. Thinking she is in love with Albedo, Tonks broke him out of prison and brought him to earth to try again to get Ben's Omnitrix and destroy him.

Violence, mild language. Originally posted on DA in two parts

Complete

TORRENCE

It was always very dark on the annoying prison planet that Azmuth sent Albedo too. A figure disappeared into the shadows along the outside wall of the prison then reappeared all the way across the complex and stepped out of a shadow inside Albedo's cell. He had been lying on his bunk with his eyes closed, but knew someone was there, even though there was no sound. It was defiantly a female figure he saw step out of the shadows, humanoid at least, but not quite human somehow. Before he spoke or even sat up, Albedo observed that his visitor wore a purple and black short-sleeved top and tight black low rider pants, defiantly was not a prison guard.

"How did you get in here?"

"Now Albedo my friend, you know I have no trouble getting anywhere that I want to be." She stepped into more light.

"Well now, it's been a while, Torrence and you've changed your hair, it is interesting, so short, and purple." He gazed into her light gray eyes trying to read her intentions.

"You are always so formal, Albedo my friend. Do I always have to tell you to call me Tonks?"

"Not always, Tonks."

"Albedo, you have changed your hair and eyes as well, the red eyes become you. Not sure about the white hair, it ages you."

"Not aged, I think it make me look wise and it was unplanned. Ben Tennyson damaged this form and made it even more repulsive, I will make him pay. Am I correct you are here to get me out, Tonks?"

"Of course I am darlin' - got here as soon as I heard what happened to you."

Tonks took Albedo by his hand and led him into the dark corner she had emerged from. "We will go to my ship."

"Wonderful Tonks, but I will need the focuser Azmuth took from my Omnitrix."

"Not to worry my dearest, I already have it on board. It was easy to get after I blew the power supply for the whole planet. They probably don't have their lights back on even yet."

"Such destruction you can create single-handedly. Can you still fly, are you still super strong for your size?"

"Of course Albedo, I won't lose the abilities I was born with just because our planet was destroyed by the Highbred."

"You will be of great help to me, I would like an army of your kind."

"Unfortunately I am the last of my kind, but of course I will help you . . . Help you what?"

"Destroy Ben Tennyson."

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

"Back on earth again, and this time, I'm not leaving until Ben Tennyson is no more and I have his Omnitrix."

Tonks put her ship into stealth mode and landed behind Ben's school without anyone seeing them. Albedo handed Tonks a small device he had built in only a few minutes during their trip. "If you place this well, I will have Ben's Omnitrix, and damage his form with only one strike."

Tonks took the small device and recognized it as an explosive. "Yes Albedo, this will work swiftly and then we can get back to your planet and live happily ever after."

"Not in this human form I won't."

"Awe, being humanoid is not so bad. Let me show you." Tonks embraced Albedo, hugging him, her face in his neck. She started kissing and gently biting his skin. He squirmed, his human body reacting to this strange behavior with an even stranger sensation, goose bumps. It scared him at first, and he tried to get away, but Tonks was very strong and made him stay in her arms.

"Tonks what are you doing? I don't . . ."

She shut his mouth with a kiss. She licked and sucked on his lips asking for more, and as surprised as he was, his human body willingly let her kiss him and as she did, he got a very warm feeling. When she finally broke the kiss, he looked dazed and confused. "How was that?"

"That was . . . wonderful, I must admit. We can study this some more I think, later – after we get Ben Tennyson! This is enough to blow his arm off at least. When it is done, bring him and his arm with the Omnitrix back here to me!"

After she left, he considered the implications of what she just showed him. It worried him how much he liked it and now he was concerned that he will crave human 'kissing and affection' just like the chili fries and never be rid of the desire!

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Tonks stealthily slipped through the shadows and found Ben and Kevin standing near a wall of metal compartments she heard him call 'lockers.' He was obviously trying to get into one of them. She moved through the shadows along the wall, placed the device in his locker and wired it to the latch while he was on the other side trying to get in, without him suspecting anything! Tonks flew silently up and out through the top of the wall on the roof to get to a safe distance away to watch Albedo's plan unfold.

She knew it was mean, cruel perhaps but was sure Albedo new best. Tonks loved him and was completely loyal to him and would help him do whatever he thought was necessary to realize his dreams, whatever they were. Her dreams were pretty much gone with the destruction of her planet. Friends and family all gone, she thought Albedo was her last chance for safety and happiness. She only wished he would return her affection, or give her some clue as to how he felt.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Ben was surprised to see Kevin at his school. "What are you doing here Kevin? I thought you were allergic to school."

"I'm done with school, I am such a genius. Today I am just slumming."

"Slumming? Thanks a lot."

"Don't get your shorts in a wad, Tennyson. Gwen told me to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" Ben was struggling trying to get his locker open. He grew impatient and hit it with the bottom of his fist.

Kevin continued, "She said something doesn't feel right. She is sure something is going on with you and wanted me to make sure you're okay."

"Gwen needs to work more on reading her Mana or whatever. I'm fine . . . except for this dumb locker." He glared at the locker and hit it again. "You're not supposed to keep me out!" he yelled at the stubborn, inanimate object before him.

"Step back puny weakling." Kevin blew on his knuckles before he gallantly stepped in and pulled up on the latch, opening it with one hand.

The explosion blew them both back, slamming them into the lockers across the hall. Other students screamed and ran. A teacher that had been walking through the grounds heard the explosion and started jogging towards the source of the sound. As he went, he told a group of students to get more help and have administration call 911 just in case. More students ran passed him screaming as others came out of classrooms looking around.

In the dark, smoky hallway, Ben shook off the dizziness he was experiencing and crawled to Kevin barely visible ten feet from him. Kevin was lying on his side groaning. "Ow! What the hell was that?"

"My first impression, it was a bomb in my locker, duh Kevin."

"I guess Gwen was right, are you okay, Ben?"

"I'm fine, but you? You took the full blast at ground zero!"

"It'll take more than that little firecracker to hurt me." Kevin smiled, putting on his biggest tough-guy act.

Ben helped Kevin up gently as other curious students started peeking around the corner to see what happened. Kevin held his injured hand out in front of his body, not even able to touch the red, burnt skin. His shirt sleeve was burned away up to the elbow and the intense pain setting in from his deeply burned skin put him back on his knees. He cried out in pain through his clenched teeth. As hard as he tried not to, he got tears in his eyes that soon spilled down his cheeks.

"Kevin! Oh, man! Hang on!" Ben followed him back down and yelled for help just as the teacher got to his side. "Please help him!" Ben got tears in his eyes from watching the big strong guy suffer so.

"Don't worry guys, the nurse and more help is on the way. Come on Ben, help me get him out of here just in case this smoke is toxic." It took both of them to keep Kevin on his feet long enough to make it to the grassy area outside the building where he collapsed again. The nurse got to them with ice water in a bucket and sterile towels. Ben helped hold his hand up while she placed a short stack of towels in the grass next to him. They placed his burned hand and arm on the clean surface and the nurse placed more towels dampened with the cold water on his arm to cool it off. She gave him aspirin hoping it would begin to help while they waited for the ambulance.

"You'll be okay Kevin . . . the ambulance will be here any second." There was a growing crowd of students gathered around them.

"Thanks Ben, I'm fine, don't need an ambulance." Kevin started to get up but winced and Ben guided him forcibly back down. "You will behave yourself and get medical attention, or I will go all Humongousaur and make you."

The teacher and the few closest students that heard him looked at him strangely.

"Alright tough guy, I will behave – don't get all nuts on me."

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

"Damn." Tonks muttered from her place in the shadows and started back to her ship to tell Albedo that it didn't work. He was not going to be happy and really, she was a little afraid of him even though she had powers of her own and was physically stronger that he was, in his human form at least. She thought back to when she first saw him. She admired Albedo's strength and intellect when she first met him. He was on the same planet on the same continent and even the same mountain, but the same river as she was collecting DNA samples for Azmuth. Later, she was there sometimes while he was trying to build his own Omnitrix, angry because Azmuth wouldn't let him have his own. She believed he knew best and intended to help him no matter what.

It seemed he already knew what happened when she got back and stood before him. "How could you screw that up? It was so simple!"

"I'm sorry Albedo! How was I to know he was such a weakling his friend would have to open the compartment for him?"

"Never mind. Just get us out of here so I can think of another plan."

Tonks solemnly went to command and took the ship away from the school. Still in stealth mode, it was nearly invisible and no one noticed the spacecraft leaving as the ambulance arrived.

Ben called Gwen and told her to meet them at the hospital. Kevin yelled "Hi Gwen." as they put him in the ambulance, Ben sighed and Gwen said she would be right there.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

As Tonks flew the ship away from the disaster she caused at Ben's school. They saw another ambulance, fire trucks and a line of police cars rushing to the scene below.

Irritation and accusation was evident in Albedo's voice, "All right Tonks! So what went wrong?"

"Well, didn't you see through the viewer? Ben was too puny to get the compartment open and the other one stepped in."

"We cannot take a chance on any interference like that happening again. We have to get Ben alone and take him down."

"Alright then, what do you want me to do?"

"Spy on him I know that is one of your many skills. Listen for any plans they make that may mean Ben will be alone, even for a short time. Find out where and when so we can set a trap before he arrives."

Tonks agreed, stepped back into the shadow and disappeared. Albedo is nervous about fighting his enemy while his friends are near. I don't know why, even Albedo alone could take all three of them down and with me helping him, it would be even easier. Oh well, I will do as he wants.

Albedo took over flying Tonks's ship. He took it just over a nearby hill and landed hidden in the trees before deactivating the cloaking.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Julie was trying to help Ben with his studies, and after an hour of getting nothing done, she let her annoyance with him show in her voice, "Ben, you never will get this if you don't concentrate."

"I know Julie, but I can't help it! The explosion at school was frightening. I'm really bothered by it – aren't you? The police said the bomb was put in my locker on purpose and there was no sign of how it was done -Kevin could have been killed!

"You could have been killed too, but you weren't. Cheer up, Kevin will be fine. They didn't even keep him at the hospital. They want him to come back as an outpatient for treatment, just to be sure."

"Yeah, I bet that's the last time they see him at the hospital, he won't go back." Ben smiled, "Look Julie, I can't do this now. It's Friday night let's do something fun and tomorrow, come with me to the library to find a more up to day book and I'll take you to lunch after my report is finished."

"That sounds wonderful."

Ben shoved his books off the coffee table into sort of a stack on the floor and turned on the TV with the remote. Julie got them each a glass of ice tea and sat them on the now cleaned off coffee table.

In the shadows behind the couch Ben and Julie were sitting on, not even seven feet away, Tonks listened as they planned they're Saturday. She stood motionless and silent, not even making a soft sound when she drew in a breath. This should be good enough for Albedo. He can't consider that girl to be a threat can he? Perhaps I won't even mention her just to make sure we can get this over with and get off this planet. Tonks vanished from the room, following shadows back to her ship where Albedo was waiting impatiently.

Julie sighed and looked over at Ben. It had only been a few minutes, and he was already asleep leaning over on her. His idea of a 'fun' Friday night sure isn't complicated and he did have a hard day. She took the remote out of his hand without waking him and flipped through the channels looking for something she wanted to watch.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Albedo and Tonks started early Saturday morning. He had Tonks dress in a way he thought looked professional for a human female. It was close, kind of for a skin tight, short black dress and black leggings under it. She tucked her purple hair up into a short blond wig, added black rimmed glasses and poof she was a Librarian. They got to the library and were standing at the doors when the library manager opened up. They quickly showed their space travel permits as fake idea when they told her they were from the Department of Health - Mold and Other Noxious Agents Division.

The bored, sleepy librarian accepted their story that they were there on official business because Black Mold had been found in the building and they had to run some tests before they prepared for the cleanup crew. She was all too ready to believe anything that would get her out of the library and poolside on a beautiful Saturday such as it was. Since there would be no one in any government offices on a Saturday, she didn't even try to call anywhere to verify their story. The Library Manager and her Associate were cleared out of the building in minutes leaving the imposters free access to the building. Albedo and Tonks smiled at each other and got ready for Ben to arrive.

Tonks placed bombs in locations throughout the library, just in case Ben decided not to cooperate. He would never endanger the girl would he? She still hadn't told Albedo that Ben was meeting a friend. Tonks could only think of scenarios where Julie's presence would work out to be a good thing and help them get what they wanted from Ben.

Albedo readied the Omnitrix Containment Device to use on Ben just in case. It would prevent him from accessing it before he could get it away from him. He had to be conscious even if only long enough to tell him how to get the Omnitrix off his wrist without damaging it.

Tonks idea to have the building wired with bombs just in case was good, but he wanted to avoid using them if possible, since even he wasn't sure that the Omnitrix would be undamaged in the huge explosion she had planned this time. Albedo set up in the Map room with all he needed to keep Ben restrained until they were through with him. The map room was near the back of the library by the librarian's desk.

Julie arrived a little before Ben, like always and went inside to wait for him. "Hello." Julie smiled at the new library staff member at the desk and added. "Wow, its quiet here today - are you really open?"

"Oh yes, the library is open."

"Oh, well you forgot to turn the 'open' sign on out front. That's probably why it is so quiet."

"I will go fix the sign, thank-you. It is quiet here now, but I am sure it will get hoppin' hot very soon." Tonks told her and smiled sweetly.

Julie thought the new librarian was a little weird, but went on in and unloaded her backpack on one of the tables in the middle of the room. She intended to study with Ben instead of just watching him work. She noticed that the new librarian was watching her closely and had not yet gone to turn the 'open' sign on. She called Ben and told him to come on in anyway.

He was close he said and Julie thought more about the strange librarian. She decided she must be new in town and with a new job maybe she had no friends here yet. Julie went back over to the desk and tried to strike up a conversation with her. Tonks excused herself abruptly and disappeared into the stacks of books. She didn't want to talk to her, just use her when the time was right.

While Julie stood watching her leave, Ben finally walked in and greeted her. "Hey Julie."

She walked over with him to the table where her belongings were already spread out. Julie stayed behind Ben and helped him off with his backpack. "I can find the book you were looking for if you tell me the title and author. That way you can get started on your report."

"Well you could find it for me if I knew the title and author, but I don't. I will need to look through a few to be sure to find one that has the information I need."

"Okay Ben if you need help, just whisper – you know, since we're in the library." Julie smiled at him and he chuckled softly as he jogged toward the sign for authors beginning with 'S'.

After he was looking through the books in a dimly lit area, he became involved in reading and didn't see her coming, but the librarian appeared standing next to him and he startled.

"Ahh! Where did you come from?"

"Hello, sorry if I startled you - may I help you find something?"

"Maybe - is there anywhere else I can find books by this author? All I have is a last name and I'm not sure I spelled it right." Ben handed Tonks a small sheet of paper with the name on it.

Tonks needed to get him in a darker area where there were more shadows so she told him, "Why yes, I believe there are more over there, on the thirteenth shelf up. You can use the ladder. Sorry the lights are out in that corner."

"It's fine - I have a light on my phone if I need it. Thanks." Ben left her standing in the aisle smiling and went towards the corner where she pointed.

The ceilings were high in this area and there was a skylight that let in a little light, but most of the opening was covered over with leaves. Ben found the rolling ladder and climbed up to the thirteenth shelf. The layers of dust told him no one had been in this area for a long time. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, or how the books here were arranged in this area, but thought he would figure it out when he got up there. The ladder rolled on a track all the way down the aisle and around a corner.

It was light enough he could make out most of the titles, except on the very dark or worn books, but he wasn't seeing anything like what he wanted so using his hands he rolled the ladder farther down the aisle and it got even darker. He pulled out a book to look at it and when he put it back on the shelf the book next to it slid back behind the row and fell on its side.

Ben reached in between the books, with his left arm to get it. He startled and cried out when he felt his arm grabbed and held. It felt like a human hand holding him, but there was no room on the shelf behind the books for anyone to hide and he couldn't see anything! He pulled frantically trying to get away but the grip was strong. Almost all the books on that shelf fell. His arm was suddenly released with a hard plastic bubble-like apparatus clamped over his hand and the Omnitrix. Ben lost his balance and fell off the ladder! At the hard end of his twelve foot fall, he landed on his right side, severely bruising his shoulder on the fallen books.

"OW! Julie!" He rolled over on his back rubbing his shoulder and looked up to find Albedo standing over him. His call for Julie turned into a warning. "No! Julie! RUN! Get out of here!"

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Julie heard him the first time he cried out and was looking down the aisles trying to find him. It didn't occur to her to call back to him until she heard him yell at her to run. Run? Run from what? She thought.

"Ben?" she called and stopped suddenly, finding the librarian in front of her. "Do you know where my friend went?" she asked politely, but was already backing up. She could tell something was very wrong.

Tonks lunged at Julie and Julie dodged and turned to run. The strong alien female effortlessly leapt up and flew over her. She landed in front of Julie blocking her way to the exit. Before she could turn and run again she grabbed Julie by her arms and flew to the back of the library again. With a turn and thrust Tonks pushed her into a closet. Julie landed on her butt and couldn't get up quickly enough to get back to the door before she slammed it and it locked. "Let me out, where's Ben! Who are you?"

With no answers she took her phone out of her pocket. It was her only light, and it had only a faint, fluctuating signal. She began trying to get a call through to Gwen or Kevin and quietly cursed the words 'No Signal' as they appeared over and over on the little screen.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

"Ben Tennyson! Imagine my delight at finding you here!"

"Feeling of delight is not mutual Albedo! Didn't you learn anything the last time you messed with me?"

Albedo leaned over, "I learned to not let you activate your Omnitrix before we were finished with our business." He smiled manically and added, "I see you brought a friend. I have a friend with me too and she has your friend trapped while we conduct our business. If you do not cooperate, she will suffer. I should also let know right now that I have a backup plan this time. This building is wired with enough explosives to wipe it off the planet, but there are easier ways to remove the Omnitrix from your wrist and I prefer to do it the easy way. If you cooperate we will be done and on our way with no harm coming to you or your girlfriend. If you don't cooperate I will get it from your bones after the explosion."

"You're as nutty as ever Albedo. I won't just let you have my Omnitrix. Azmuth said the whole universe is at stake."

"Not even to save your girlfriend?"

"I will make you pay for this."

"Nothing is ever easy with you is it?" Albedo yanked Ben to his feet under his arm, wrenching his sore shoulder. Ben winced and swayed a little while Albedo pushed and dragged him down the aisle and into the Map Room. He thought he would be joining Julie, but she was not in the room.

"Where is Julie?" Ben demanded.

"You don't need to see her right now, but I would like you to meet my friend. Watch this." Albedo turned the lights off just for an instant and when the lights came back on, Tonks was standing right in front of Ben wearing her usual outfit. Purple and black short-sleeved top and tight black low rider pants and her black rimmed glasses and wig were gone showing her unusual beautiful purple hair.

"Ah!" He startled and almost fell backwards, but quickly recovered his composure. "Nice trick." He backed against an empty worktable about waist high to get away from her while he pulled at the case covering the omnitrix.

Tonks moved in close to Ben and looked very threatening. Albedo formally introduced her, "This is Tonks. Her finger is on the trigger for the explosives."

Tonks added, "You know how fast this place will go up! It's even better than a paper factory for burning intensely."

Albedo stepped closer to Ben, making him lean back, "This is all old, very dry paper mixed with glue and other chemicals. I didn't know humans kept their knowledge so primitively, but I guess it works, since humans don't have much knowledge to keep up with."

Ben frowned, but didn't take the bait and respond. Even though he had not tried to fight back, Tonks roughly pushed Ben back on the table. As he felt himself go back, he kicked at her to push her away, but she was very strong. He struggled while she held him for Albedo to tie down.

"You better behave or your friend will be the first to blow up." Ben stopped struggling since it was pointless anyway. His legs hung over the end of the work table at his knee and his ankles were tied apart and down to the table legs. His right arm, was tied over his head and down to the table leg on that corner. Another heavy cord went across his stomach and was tied tightly under the table. His Omnitrix arm was tied loosely down at his side so Albedo could easily see and examine the Omnitrix. Once Ben was tied down and helpless, Albedo took the 'Containment Device' off Ben's arm.

"Now, tell me how to get this off and we will be on our way." Albedo felt Ben's Omnitrix and stared at it like a very vain, new fiancé stares at a huge diamond ring. He didn't seem to even notice that Ben didn't answer him.

Tonks noticed that Ben didn't answer. "Albedo, maybe it will help if his girlfriend was here and he could see her suffer each time he didn't cooperate. I will go get her." Ben watched, a little amazed as Tonks lifted off the floor and floated over him to get to the door. He realized how hard she was going to be to beat in a fight.

Albedo stopped her. "No - wait Tonks, I will bring her here. You stay and get better acquainted with Tennyson. Maybe tell him about all the vial and painful things you learned how to do during the wars on your home world before it was destroyed." Albedo smiled wickedly and left.

Ben looked at Tonks expecting to hear a bunch of threats and descriptions of awful things she knew how to do, and really just the thought of them touching Julie made him want to give in. Tonks still hadn't spoken, so he spoke first.

"How did you get wrapped up with such a selfish insecure being as Albedo?"

Tonks grabbed his face with her fingernails and make him wince. "You shut your mouth. Albedo is wonderful in every way and treats me well. I've been following him around for years hoping to get to work with him and now he finally has agreed. As soon as he gets this thing from you, we will be together like I always hoped we would."

"You're kidding right? Albedo thinks he is above all others and hates any species except the Galvin. He hates his human form and I promise, you will never see it again. Being the messed up crazy person he is I doubt he could ever love you the way you would like him to."

"No! He loves me – and now that he can take a human form it is even more perfect!"

"Come to think of it, can you shape-shift too? You know, as a tiny Galvin, he won't even be able to lift your shoe. If you can't change your size, you will be a giant compared to him. You won't even be able to use the same eating utensils after he gets my Omnitrix from me. If he gets his way, you will have an eight-inch boyfriend. I don't see it working emotionally or physically. If you kiss him, you could suck his whole head down your throat!"

"Shut up!" Tonks slapped Ben across the face and made him bite his cheek. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth while his head was turned.

"No I won't shut up! You should know - following Albedo will get you nowhere except in trouble with a whole bunch of planets full of beings who are very angry at you. His true form is Galvin, they are usually very intelligent, but his inferior Omnitrix messed with his mind. I suspect it made him crazy. When he gets my Omnitrix, there is no telling what he will do! Azmuth said the universe will be in danger if he gets it."

" . . . and the Galvin are small?"

"Only a little taller than my hand is long." Ben could tell he got her thinking at least, but he had no idea if it would end up helping or hurting his chances of getting out of this.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Julie got enough signal on her phone to tell Kevin what was going on and he called Gwen. Even Julie didn't know yet who was behind the attack on Ben. All she was able to tell them was that someone in the library did something to Ben to make him yell and she got locked in a closet.

Kevin and Gwen got to the library soon after Julie's call. Kevin parked on the side and they ran around to a patio area behind the library. They started peeking in windows to try and see the layout and more about the situation. Gwen could tell Ben was near. Kevin found a narrow window and motioned for Gwen to join him when he saw what was going on. Kevin had pulled himself up so he could see. Now he lifted Gwen up so she could see. Ben was tied down while Albedo leaned over him tinkering with his Omnitrix. Julie was being held by some strange woman and appeared to have been hit in the face.

Tonks looked up and saw movement at the window. "Watch her for a moment my darling – we have visitors." She pushed Julie down and she landed at Albedo's feet. Tonks flew up to the window. "Lights please." Albedo flipped the switch off and on quickly and went back to Julie and Ben. Tonks had vanished through the shadow.

"Please don't hurt her anymore! I will tell you what you want to know, but not here! First let Julie go, and disable your bombs. Take me out of town and I will take it off and give it to you."

"Ben no! You can't give in! No matter what!"

Albedo stepped on Julie's hand and made her stop talking. She whimpered as her hand was crushed while he threatened Ben. "You are in no position to bargain. We are not going anywhere and she will suffer until you cooperate."

Ben tried to look over the edge of the table to see Julie but couldn't raise up high enough. Hearing Julie whimper, obviously being hurt was more than Ben could stand, but he didn't know what to do about it.

Fortunately Tonks came back with news that distracted Albedo and he moved away from Julie. "Ben Tennyson's friends are here."

"I've had it! - Tonks! Just blow this place."

"But Albedo sweetie, I can take his friends out, this won't be a problem."

"Do as I say! I will continue to hold Julie hostage to keep Ben's friends away while you search the rubble for the Omnitrix. It should be easy to find – his charred remains will still be in this room."

"Why do you want me to search? I can hold her and keep his other friends away."

"I will not dirty my hands digging through the hot ash and you agreed to do whatever I needed. With your powers it should be easy, right?"

"Your right Albedo, I will do it."

Tonks pulled Julie to her feet and pushed her at Albedo. Ben thought he was seeing Julie for the last time. He whispered her name while she struggled trying to get away. "Easy Julie! Don't give him a reason to hurt you!"

"Ben! NO! You can't just kill him! Please!" Pleading seemed to have no effect on Albedo or Tonks. Albedo slapped his Omnitrix and changed into Swampfire. As the large plant creature he effortlessly picked Julie up and ran with her.

Tonks was still standing in the room looking at Ben as she triggered the bombs. Ben heard one explosion after another getting closer. The building shook and the lights went off. He couldn't see anymore and didn't know if Tonks was still there. Ben started screaming for help as the room filled with smoke! He hoped Gwen and Kevin were still nearby.

Gwen heard the explosion and began to feel the force of the blast and the heat. They were standing just outside the wall where the first bomb went off looking for a way in. Gwen quickly enclosed Kevin and herself in a force shield made of mana. They were blown back, but the shield protected them. They saw Swampfire run out carrying Julie and thought everything was fine - that Ben had gone Swampfire and rescued her just in time. They thought it odd that Julie was kicking at Swampfire and screaming Ben's name. Gwen and Kevin ran over to see what was going on.

"Ben! What happened? What's going on?"

Swampfire Albedo, stopped and turned to face them. "Foolish humans. Ben is dead."

"What?"

"Oh shit! Kevin! That's Albedo!"

"Gwen, help Julie - I will go in after Ben."

Swampfire sent vines after Kevin. "You two will help no one!" Gwen used her energy like a knife and cut the green vines before he could stop Kevin. Swampfire dropped Julie and sent vines at Gwen. The fight was on. Green vines and explosions of pink energy all around.

Kevin ran for the front entrance, though the doors were already gone. Flame shot out so intense Kevin couldn't get closer. He touched the stone near the entrance and it got him close enough to absorb the denser, brick closer to the entrance. Before he could get in, another blast blew him away from the door and cracked his armor.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Tonks appeared for an instant in the Map Room as the door blew in and the room burst into flames there were still many shadows in the room as the light from the fire was dimmed by how dense the smoke was. Ben was coughing and frantically struggling to get loose. He suddenly felt hands on him again but could see no one. He found his hands were free from the table and immediately slapped the watch.

Ben changed into Big Chill just as the flames spread quickly under the ceiling. They burned down the wall and dripped from above into stacks of maps and files setting them on fire. Big Chill went intangible and spread his wings to fly to the outer wall. There was a problem. The shoulder he hurt as a human, nearly crippled his ability to fly as an alien and he become tangible again when the pain wouldn't let him concentrate. Ben had not yet got out of the room when another blast from next door blasted the wall down and blew him through another wall.

Lying on the floor under the rumble while flames and smoke folded and danced overhead, he struggled weakly to climb out. Big Chill's wings were crumpled and useless and he was trapped under a ton of hot brick and splintered burning wood. As a last attempt to save himself, Ben used his freezing breath to cool the materials around him and enclose his body in ice.

The fight outside was not going well for Albedo. When he realized Gwen was kicking his butt, he went Jetray and flew away. Gwen helped Julie get up. She was shaken and dizzy after being tossed around by Swampfire vines. Gwen stated the obvious. "Albedo again!"

Julie yelled, "We have to find Ben and Kevin!" Gwen agreed, but also looked for Kevin. He was lying on the pavement, never having made it into the building. They ran over to him still lying on the pavement with his armor shattered. He groaned when Gwen picked him up by his shoulders and hugged him. "Kevin!"

"I'm okay." He insisted even while Gwen examined him and found his hair behind his left ear soaked with blood. "You're hurt Kevin, stay here while I go find Ben."

Julie was crying, "Gwen, they had Ben tied up! He couldn't have got to his Omnitrix and gotten out alone!"

"I should go Gwen, you don't know what you're walking into – I don't want you to be the one to see Ben - if the worst has happened."

"I have to go in, Julie see if you can get his head to stop bleeding. Kevin, don't make me tie you down. Let Julie help you." Gwen used her energy to fly toward the building. Kevin tried to get up, but got so dizzy he fell back down again. He could only watch as Gwen went alone toward the inferno.

Gwen blasted the wall down that Julie said led to the room where Ben had been tied up. With the wall gone, flames fueled by hundreds of thousands of books roared and shot out at her. She put up a barrier and pushed the flames and heat back. With another wave of her hand the flames went out. The dark room was full of smoke and Gwen started coughing almost right away. Her eyes glowed pink as she searched for any sign of life. She found Tonks before she found Ben.

"I hope your friend, Ben makes it. I tried to help him. I'm gonna tell Albedo that the Omnitrix was destroyed – no need to endanger the whole universe, right?" Tonks disappeared into the shadows behind the smoke and was gone. Gwen wondered about her briefly, but went back to looking for Ben since she seemed to be no threat anymore.

She sensed that Ben was under several layers of brick that had gotten so hot it began to turn to glass at the edges. It was still glowing red hot as she started to use her mana like a large whip wrapping around large chunks and throwing them to the side. Underneath, several feet down she found a large chunk of ice. The bricks nearby were wet and had cooled as the ice melted. The layer of ice was thin enough now that she could see Ben was inside.

When he passed out from the cold and lack of air, he returned back to his human form. The ice he made as Big Chill lasted just long enough to protect him until Gwen found him. The ice protected his body from the heat and flames, but there was no air in the large ice cube. When Gwen busted him out of the ice he wasn't breathing. She had to get him away from the fire before she could do anything about it.

She picked him up and held him tight and used her mana to fly him out. She got a safe distance away and got ready to do CPR. She barely got his black t-shirt torn open down the front and checked for a heartbeat before Julie and Kevin ran over. Kevin a little slower than usual Julie got there first. She started mouth to mouth while Gwen did chest compressions.

There were sirens in the background, coming closer. Kevin was still dizzy so he sat back down nearby to watch the girls trying to revive Ben.

In between breaths, Julie begged Ben to live, "Don't you die on me!" She screamed at him. "Breathe!" After what seemed like forever, Ben finally jerked to consciousness and coughed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Julie picked him up and hugged him. She was still frightened by how cold his skin felt but so relieved to have him breathing and conscious. Ben put his arms around her and hugged her as tightly as his injured shoulder would allow. "I'm okay Julie."

The emergency vehicles were pulling in. Focused on the fire at first they didn't see the four teens right away giving them time to talk about what had happened. Gwen asked, "Ben, who was the woman with purple hair?"

"She was working for Albedo."

"I saw her in the darkness when I went in looking for you."

"She was probably there trying to find my body to get the Omnitrix."

"No, I don't think so. She told me she hoped you were okay and that she tried to help you. She said she would tell Albedo that the Omnitrix had been destroyed."

"She must have untied my hands! Without her help, I wouldn't have survived. She really was having second-thoughts I guess."

"Why would she care? Second-thoughts about what?"

"She likes him, she wants to live happily ever after with Albedo in his human form. My good looks on him, made her fall in love. I suppose she couldn't help herself."

Kevin laughed. Julie punched his cheek gently and he wiped tears off her cheek.

"Wait here, I'm gonna go see if the firemen have blankets." Gwen ran over to the nearest fire truck. A paramedic grabbed some equipment, another grabbed blankets and they followed her back to where she said there were victims. There was a lot of paperwork to complete, reports to file and investigations to be conducted.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

Tonks was a little nervous about going back to tell Albedo that she couldn't get the Omnitrix but thought if she worded it right he wouldn't be mad at her. She told him Ben was dead and the Omnitrix was melted completely into a puddle that soaked into the ashes.

Albedo found the news, bittersweet. Happy that Ben Tennyson was dead, but disappointed that he also lost Ben's Omnitrix.

Satisfied that Albedo was still stuck in a humanoid form, Tonks was excited that he agreed to let her take him off of Earth in her ship. She promised him that she will be able to show him how much fun it can be to have a humanoid body. Albedo looked doubtful, but agreed to let her try for purposes of study only.

- - - - - - - - - Ben 10 AF - - - - - - - - -

[END]


End file.
